


Impulse

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lee!Reader, TFB, Tickling, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: You’re in a massive ‘Lee mood, and Peter sees you trying to tickle yourself. Things go marginally less awkwardly than expected. In which you and Peter are best friends.





	Impulse

How it started is unclear. But you notice that it has. Now it practically goes hand-in-hand with a Lee mood.

Whenever your cravings for playful touch sets in, the impulse shows up. It alleviates your touchstarved bouts sometimes, but most of the time it just preoccupies you when you can’t think of anything else but being tickled.

You sigh in the HQ’s empty lounge. Everybody’s gone out. It’s early evening, dim light from the TV illuminating your feet as they swing aimlessly over the arm of the couch. There’s a Star Trek film playing, which you’re enjoying but struggling to focus on. Temptation finds room to creep in amongst the quiet. A Lee mood has clung onto you for the better part of the week, and is getting to the hear unbearable stage.

So you give in. You wrap your arms around yourself, close your eyes, and flutter your own fingers against your side. Pretending they’re someone else’s. Imagination takes over.

Your own hands act out the part of an invisible tickler. Hands counting your ribs, tracing invisible lines over your skin, spidering under your arms, dusting over the sides of your tummy, sending tingly waves through your nervous system. It’s all in your head, but tracing over your own skin makes it feel a tiny bit real - the nonexistent 'ler nuzzling into your neck, telling you how cute your laugh is, how they want to hear more.

Someone coughs behind you. Your heart stops, alone, on the couch in the dark, caught by a roommate.

“Uhm,” they start. You scramble into a sitting position, and look up to see Peter Parker.

“Pete! I thought you- I thought you went out?’

"No- erm. No, I was in my room. Came down to get some- uh- water.” He comes around the back of the sofa to sit next to you. Shit, your face is burning. Neither of you say anything, the silence filled by Kirk shooting a phaser. Peter picks up the remote and mutes it.

“I’m-ah- how long were you there?”

“Not long. Long enough, though.”

“Oh. You saw…oh.” This is possibly the most awkward you’ve ever felt. Tears are gathering in your eyes. You’d never planned on anyone seeing that, not in a million years, but you were careless. “I’m-I’m sorry you had to see-”

“Y/N, it’s okay. We’re friends. I’m not gonna judge you.”

You stare askance at Peter. He places a hand on your shoulder, thumb rubbing soothingly whilst he continues.

“It’s fine, you know. To want affection.”

“You’re not weirded out?”

“Not really. It kinda makes sense.”

A beat. “Thank you, Pete.”

“No problem.”

“Well-uh- there’s a Star Trek, did you wanna-”

“Seriously? Star Wars is way better!”

“Pfft-No way, dork. Star Trek all the way.” The tension in your body dissolves as you give him a weak laugh, smile chasing away the sinking feeling you’d had only moments earlier.

“Fine, I’ll watch a Star Trek. But you gotta tell me who everyone is.”

So you begin to point out Spock, Jim, and Bones, gradually identifying the bridge crew as they sail through space, Peter listening intently. After a brief crash course in the plot, you both fall quiet, watching for a few minutes. You slowly lean into Peter, and he pulls a blanket over the both of you.

“I don’t know if this sounds weird, but you could’ve asked, yknow.” Your friend mutters over the fight scene on screen.

“Hm?” You think you know what he means, but you hold out in fear of embarrassing yourself.

“If you wanted to be- yknow.”

“You can’t say it either?”

Peter laughs, and you feel him shrug. “I…guess not.”

“Huh. Well-” your focus shifts to his arm hugging your torso.

“I wouldn’t mind if you…could you maybe-”

“Sure.” His grip on your waist tightens slightly, and his fingers flutter against your side. You’re giggling in no time.

It’s unclear how this will go now that it’s started, but as Pete tickles you, you’re happy that it has.


End file.
